That Secret Outfit
by Molkite
Summary: Sneaky Garak entices Julian to his shop intending to seduce him. Slash warning, OOC and AU.


**Some of this will be AU****, the Cardassian anatomy references are mostly guesswork on my part. Slash warning.**

Doctor Julian Bashir strode into Garak's shop and waited. Garak was no where to be seen, it was most unusual for him to leave it unattended, but then that was the nature of Cardassians, mystery.

"Ah Julian please come in don't linger in the doorway." Garak finally blustered out from behind a stand holding some robes.

"Garak… You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, please I want you to try something."

Julian looked perplexed, knowing Garak it could be anything, he watched the man disappear again and reappear holding up a suit, he couldn't really see it, it was obscured by a black cover that provided it cover from wear and tear. Garak whipped the cover off and before Julian could even protest, he was being pulled towards the changing rooms.

"Here, put this on and I won't take no for an answer."

Garak pulled the curtains closed quickly and waited outside grinning from ear to ear. Inside the cubical Julian hung the suit up and took a good look at it, it was indeed beautiful and the colours complimented his tones perfectly. He smiled and began to un zip his jumpsuit, Garak had obviously spent a lot of time creating this item, he wasn't about to disappoint him by not humouring him. He had seemed so excited.

Garak paced the shop, he was nervous, would the outfit look good on Bashir? He had made it especially for him, maybe it wouldn't fit? He had only managed to swipe a very sketchy scan of the Doctor at lunch two weeks ago. He'd spent the rest of that time choosing the maroon and burnt red colours, mixing them carefully with the blacks and hints of gold. Finally the outfit had been completed.

Impatience took over and he burst into the cubical taking Julian by surprise. He had managed to get into the shirt and tunic, but the pants were still hung up carefully.

"Ah I see it fits well."

"Garak, I've not finished changing… Close the curtain."

Garak stepped forwards, closer to Julian and closed the curtain behind him. "Well don't stop on my account."

Warily Julian pulled the pants off of the hanger and slipped them over his legs, very aware that Garak was watching him. He fastened the buttons and stood tall. "Well?"

"Wonderful!"

Garak grasped his shoulders and turned him once, paying special attention to his ass. The trousers were tailored just right.

"Garak." Garak was startled out of his thoughts and looked quizzically at the Doctor. "Your hand… Do you think that's appropriate?"

Garak realised what was happening. "Well, that decision lies entirely with you."

He hoped with all his Cardassian heart Julian wouldn't reject him, his hand had somehow found it's way to Julian's behind. The human wasn't reacting as badly as he had expected though.

"Well not entirely… You made this to lure me here didn't you?"

"Perhaps that is the motive now my dear doctor, but I assure you that wasn't at all my intention when I crafted this fine outfit."

Julian raised an eyebrow. He didn't quite know when to trust this man, he'd always told him a white lie or a half truth, never the full truth however. Why should now be any different?

"You're a man of mystery Garak I'll give you that."

Garak pounced forwards, pulling Julian impossibly close. Their lips crushed together battling for dominance. At first Julian was stiff, he resisted but only for a moment. Kissing Garak was unlike any sensation he had ever felt, Garak was cool, his skin rough in parts with scales, his hands and lips were soft though, almost human.

Julian reached up and gently stroked the ridges that led from just below his ears, disappearing under his jacket. Garak gasped and shuddered with pleasure, Julian's gamble had paid off. He knew this area was an erogenous zone for female Cardassians, he was glad to find it was the same for males.

He drew his hand higher, Garak unconsciously lent his head to one side letting Julian stroke long strokes down his ridges, mapping every scale, the rough feeling under his fingers was soothing, and was obviously sending shockwaves of pleasure through his Cardassian counterpart.

"I wonder…"

"You wonder what Julian?" Garak was still taken with the pleasure of Bashir's ministrations, his eyes were hazy with lust.

"I wonder, what the rest of you feels like. Whether you are this rough _all _over."

"Well there Doctor you might just have to examine me and find that out."

Garak smiled cheekily, Julian was taken aback by his forwardness. It took a moment but he finally regained his composure and whispered carefully to Garak.

"If you stop by the infirmary later, I promise to give you a **thorough **check over."

Still wearing the custom outfit Julian escaped through the heavy curtains leaving Garak to gather his regulation uniform. That, he resolved, he would return later.


End file.
